1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television-set adjusting system, and more particularly to a television-set adjusting system for setting up a television set by the utilization of a computer.
2. Related Art
A television-set adjusting system disclosed in the Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei8-322070 is known for this type of television-set (TV-set) adjusting system. In the publication, a signal generator adaptable for multi-channel is provided which outputs a television signal, together with a channel number to be selected, to a signal generator, which inspects and evaluates a device to be adjusted, e.g., a television set. The signal generator includes a television signal generating means for generating a television signal of each of predetermined broadcasting channels, and a channel selecting means for selecting a channel of the adjusted device. The channel selecting means selects a channel in synchronism with the outputting of a television signal of each channel. Alternatively, the television signal generating means generates a television signal associated with a selected channel number output from the channel selecting means. Another type of television-set adjusting system is disclosed in the Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei9-89965.
Problems to be Solved
In the former television-set adjusting system, it is essential to manufacture an instrument, called a signal generator, which is exclusively used for the TV set adjustment. Accordingly, the TV-set adjusting instrument must be manufactured every type of TV sets to be adjusted. The same thing is true for the television-set adjusting system last mentioned.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a television-set adjusting system in which a general-purpose computer is combined with an TV-set adjusting instrument to execute various TV-set adjustments, and every adjusting process is electronized, to thereby remarkably reduce a time taken for each adjusting process.
Means to Solve the Problems
To achieve the above object, there is provided a television-set adjusting system which comprises: a computer which stores adjusting parameters, which are used for an adjusting process of a TV set connected thereto when the adjusting process is executed, outputs the adjusting parameters and causes it to execute a predetermined adjusting process, gathers the result of the adjusting process execution, and sets up the TV set on the basis of the adjusting process; and a TV-set adjusting instrument which is connected to the computer, receives the adjusting parameters and executes the adjusting process, and outputs the result of the adjusting process execution to the computer.
The thus constructed television-set adjusting system executes various adjusting processes by the utilization of a general-purpose computer and any of various types TV-set adjusting instruments. In the television-set adjusting system, a TV set and a TV-set adjusting instrument are connected to a computer. The computer stores adjusting parameters used for a predetermined adjusting process of the TV set when it is executed. The computer outputs the adjusting parameters to the TV-set adjusting instrument and causes it to execute the adjusting process, gathers the result of executing the adjusting process from the TV-set adjusting instrument, and sets up the TV set based on the process execution result.
A specific construction of the TV-set adjusting instrument and an example of the adjusting process executed by the TV-set adjusting instrument thus constructed are defined in a second television-set adjusting system. In this system, the TV-set adjusting instrument is constructed with an automatic channel selection device, and executes an automatic channel selection process based on receiving channel data output from the computer, and the computer presets the TV set based on the result of channel selection process execution.
In the second television-set adjusting system, the TV-set adjusting instrument is constructed with an automatic channel selection device disposed within the TV set. The automatic channel selection device executes an automatic channel selection process based on receiving channel data output from the computer connected thereto. And the computer presets the TV set based on the result of channel selection process execution.
Another specific construction of the TV-set adjusting instrument and an example of the adjusting process executed by the TV-set adjusting instrument thus constructed are defined in a third television-set adjusting system. In this system, the TV-set adjusting instrument is constructed with a color information analyzing device, and executes a color analyzing process based on color analysis data output from the computer, and the computer executes any of white balance adjustment, a sub-bright adjustment or setting-up process of the TV set on the basis of the process execution result.
In the third television-set adjusting system, the TV-set adjusting instrument is constructed with a color information analyzing device. The color information analyzing device executes a color analyzing process based on color analysis data output from the computer connected thereto. And the computer executes any of white balance adjustment, a sub-bright adjustment or setting-up process of the TV set on the basis of the process execution result.
Yet another specific construction of the TV-set adjusting instrument and an example of the adjusting process executed by the TV-set adjusting instrument thus constructed are defined in a fourth television-set adjusting system. In this system, the TV-set adjusting instrument is constructed with a high frequency voltmeter device, and executes an adjusting process of any of adjusting items, AGC, AFT, setting of a horizontal oscillation frequency or initializing of a memory IC, and the computer sets up the TV set based on the process execution result.
In the fourth television-set adjusting system, the TV-set adjusting instrument is constructed with a high frequency voltmeter device. The high frequency voltmeter device executes an adjusting process of any of adjusting items, AGC, AFT, setting of a horizontal oscillation frequency or initializing of a memory IC. The computer sets up any of AGC, AFT, a horizontal oscillation frequency or initializes a memory IC.
Still another specific construction of the TV-set adjusting instrument and an example of the adjusting process executed by the TV-set adjusting instrument thus constructed are defined in a fifth television-set adjusting system. In the system, the TV-set adjusting instrument is constructed with a factory data setting device, and executes a factory data setting process based on factory data output from the computer, and the computer sets up the factory data of the TV set based on the process execution result.
In the fifth television-set adjusting system, the TV-set adjusting instrument is constructed with a factory data setting device. The factory data setting device executes a factory data setting process based on factory data output from the computer. And the computer sets up the factory data in a a predetermined area of the TV set connected thereto based on the process execution result.
A further specific construction of the TV-set adjusting instrument and an example of the adjusting process executed by the TV-set adjusting instrument thus constructed are defined in a sixth television-set adjusting system. In this system, the TV-set adjusting instrument is constructed with a picture-quality controller adjusting device, and executes a picture quality controller adjusting process based on controller adjusting data output from the computer, and the computer sets up the TV set based on the process execution result.
In the sixth television-set adjusting system, the TV-set adjusting instrument is constructed with a picture-quality controller adjusting device. The picture-quality controller adjusting device executes a picture quality controller adjusting process based on controller adjusting data output from the computer connected thereto. And the computer sets up the TV set based on the process execution result.
An additional specific construction of the TV-set adjusting instrument and an example of the adjusting process executed by the TV-set adjusting instrument thus constructed are defined in a seventh television-set adjusting system. In this system, the TV-set adjusting instrument is constructed with a high voltage protecting circuit inspecting device, and executes a high voltage protecting circuit inspecting process as an adjusting process based on inspecting data as adjusting parameters output from the computer, and the computer sets up a high voltage protecting circuit of the TV set based on the process execution result.
In the seventh television-set adjusting system, the TV-set adjusting instrument is constructed with a high voltage protecting circuit inspecting device. The high voltage protecting circuit inspecting device executes a high voltage protecting circuit inspecting process based on inspecting data output from the computer. And the computer sets up a high voltage protecting circuit of the TV set connected thereto based on the process execution result.
In the TV set, data transfer among the internal devices is usually performed through the IIC bus. The computer for setting such a TV set converts the setting-up data into data that may be transmitted or received through the IIC bus, and then outputs it to the TV set. If required, a data converting board exclusively used for the data conversion may be coupled to the computer, and the data conversion board is connected to the TV set. An eighth television-set adjusting system is provided which depends from any of the first to seventh television-set adjusting systems. In this system, the TV set and the computer are connected to each other through an LPT/ICC bus data converter.
In the eighth television-set adjusting system, the TV set and the computer are connected to each other through an LPT/ICC bus data converter. The LPT port of the computer is connected to the LPT side of the ICC bus data converter. The IIC bus connector of the TV set is connected to the IIC side of the ICC bus data converter. The computer sends data being acceptable for the LPT, and the data is converted, by the ICC bus data converter, into data being acceptable for the IIC, and then is sent to the TV set.
As described above, the present invention succeeds in providing a television-set adjusting system in which a general-purpose computer is combined with an TV-set adjusting instrument to execute various TV-set adjustments, and every adjusting process is electronized, to thereby remarkably reduce a time taken for each adjusting process.
The second television-set adjusting system, which comprises the computer and the TV-set adjusting instrument, presents a specific example of a preferred TV-set adjusting instrument and an example of adjusting process.
Any of the third to seventh television-set adjusting systems, which comprises the computer and the TV-set adjusting instrument, also presents a specific example of a preferred TV-set adjusting instrument and an example of adjusting process.
Further, in the eighth television-set adjusting system, the computer may be connected to the TV set in a simple manner.